Connor and Dawn
by The Cavity
Summary: A lost prophecy says Connor and Dawn will have a kid. Will it fulfill it's self?R&R. Please no flames
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't harass me. I own nothing.  
  
A/N: So, you thought that I was gone forever and right now I bet that you are cursing my existence because I have come to you with out candy. Well don't go trick or treating around me. Halloween is just an excuse to come to my house and piss me off. The funny thing is, you know it!!!  
  
The Prelude  
  
The Prophecy.  
  
The oddest of Birds shall fly in the sky, and people will have tamed them and be able to fly. The golden haired slayer, who finds comfort and love with vampires. Shall bow down to angel faced demon one that's misery she shall come to love. Her sister and his never birthed child shall come together and help bear a child.  
  
This part of the prophecy was never read, and no one ever knew about it. Odd, no it's not odd. Many parts of the prophecies are never found, sometimes illegible. Sometimes buried in the coffins of those who wrote it, and sometimes erased or thrown away because they are thought to be nothing important at all. 


	2. This new place called Sunnydale

"Hello" Buffy said as she looked at the caller i.d. She knew who it was even before the deep voice that reminded her of bad teen drama came on the phone

"Hey Buffy this is Angel" She rolled her eyes because every time that Angel called her he needed something, or the end of the world was about to happen. Sometimes, although she'd never admit this to anyone, Buffy found herself wishing that she'd never met Angel. Her life was so much easier before she net him.

"I need to ask you a favor"

"What?"

"You're the only one that can look over and protect my son."

"Connor."

"Yeah, I need to go away for 3 months and I can't bring him with me. He'd get in the way, and I can't risk loosing him again"

"I'll watch him" She said slowly wondering if she shouldn't have responded out of the feeling that she needed to pay Angel back for all the times that he had helped her.

"He can be kind of a handful" Angel said as if he was trying to give Buffy a reason that she could back out of helping him with this favor.

"I'll watch him" Buffy said more firmly"

"O.K, I'll be gone for about 3 months, and he'll be arriving by plane in a week. Is that O.k with you?

"Yeah, I'll be there, just e-mail Willow the important stuff."

"That is his plane landing" Buffy said nervously. She'd never met Connor before. "Let's go over this one more time" The blonde haired slayer said looking at her sister.

"Oh because we haven't gone over it all week, in the car, while we were walking here"

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Don't be rude to Connor. Be as nice as I can. I will be expected to show him around and get him adjusted. And if he messes with me call you or kick his ass"

"Good glad to see you understand the rules"

Connor exited off the plane waiting and looking for the girl that his father had a picture of on his mantle. The girl that his father still loved. Connor was not supposed to know all of these things, but he did. His brown swung from side to side as he walked. His bangs no longer irritating him like they did when the length of his hair first reached his line of sight. He felt invisible. He liked to feel that way. Sometimes.

Walking toward where Buffy was supposed to meet him Connor wasn't sure what to expect here in this new place called Sunnydale.


	3. You hide behind the mask

A/n: Sorry, that this chapter is so short. I got writter's block on what to do, and I finally thought of a good idea. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
It was the first day of Sunnydale Highschool for Connor, and he walked through the hall ways pissed off. If one more person asked him to tell where he was from, how old he was, or what he enjoyed he would kill them. What peeved him most was the way the other students looked at him as he presented himself, as if he was circus animal  
  
People stared at him as he walked behind Dawn "That's the new boy" some would whisper. He could since that much, and he could feel how foreign he was. Despite Dawns attempts to be nice, and befriend him Dawn and Connor had not really hit it off. It was not as if they hated each other. More or less, it was that she asked him too many questions about his life and how he was. She talked to him everyday with pointless conversations. Conner just sat there waiting for her to get to the point until he realized that there wasn't one.  
  
Connor really hated High school because people walked around like the queen and king's of the school, and they were separated into there own little cliques with no identity. They did whatever the crowd did.  
  
'All of them' he thought as he walked through the hallway 'Are masked'  
  
'Not all of them' interrupted his thoughts as he walked down the hallway. It was a quiet and shy voice, but nonetheless it could be heard.  
  
"Huh" he said.  
  
'We're not all masked' the thought rang out through his head, and he frantically looked around for the source of the voice. No one came to mind.  
  
"We're not all masked" a small girl, who looked very fragile said as she came up behind him. She had red hair and blue eyes, and a very pale face. She looked as if any minute she would drop dead and die right there.  
  
Conner looked at her, and he thought in his mind 'Can you read my thoughts'  
  
'Yes' said the quiet voice in his head 'I can' she said.  
  
She looked into his eyes as they stopped. "My name is Cindy" she said aloud.  
  
He looked at her "I'm Conner". She looked into his eyes sadly as she searched his eyes.  
  
'Sorry,' he heard in his head.  
  
'About what ?'  
  
'That you to hide behind a mask'  
  
His gaze deepened she looked closer at him than before, and they were almost staring at each other.  
  
'Those who hide behind masks are those who truly do not know themselves' He heard. 'Who are you? Who are you truly' She still looked into his eyes as if searching for secrets. 'Connor born of Vampires to fulfill the prophecy' he heard her voice echoing through his head. Then all of a sudden she stopped looking her eyes filled with horror, and her tone saddened 'Sorry,' he heard.  
  
'About What?'  
  
'That you were sent to hell' he looked at her, and new that she knew his biggest secret.  
  
'I don't want anyone to know' he thought.  
  
'I told you that you hide behind the mask.' He stood there gaping at her with his mouth open. 'But, do not worry, you can keep the mask on I will not tell. If you do not tell my secret. I guess you are right. We do all hide behind the mask.'  
  
"Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
"I do not want to be your friend because you want to make sure that I keep your secrets" She said angrily as she turned on one heel, and fled the scene.  
  
One though remained 'You hide behind the mask' he heard. She did not say it this time it just echoed through his head throughout the day. He would try to get the thought out of his head, but all he could think of was the mask. The mask that he hid behind.  
  
He saw another person walk through the corridor, school was out. It had been out for 10 minutes he suddenly realized. Silently cursing himself for being to caught up in his thoughts. 'You hide behind the mask' kept ringing through his head as he ran out of the door.  
  
He saw Dawn waving at him her long brown hair in a ponytail. She was by herself, and she could not be happier standing alone. She to wore the mask. Only difference was the mask that she wore was a happy mask. 


	4. Do not stop the Prophecy

A/n: Thanks to all who reviewed. I just want to say that none of this is going to happen the way ya'll think it's going to. It's going to be a weird one.  
  
VIVA FIESTA *Cracks Confetti Egg on everyone's head.*  
  
~.~ The night was dark and Buffy patrolled the neighborhood as she did almost every other night. She heard the rustling of twigs faintly as if someone were trying to muffle there footsteps. She slowly walked over to the place where she heard the noise the stake held in her hand ready to strike whatever could possibly move.  
  
When she saw it a pale faced girl with red hair and blue eyes. The same exact girl that Conner had seen earlier.  
  
She said in an eerie voice "I can read your thoughts slayer". The voice echoed through Buffy's head sending a bone chilling feeling down her spine.  
  
"Try me" Buffy said  
  
"You had sex with him. And, you broke up with him, and now you want him back. You wish he never left you. You wish that you could kiss his soft lips again, and you will do anything to replace him. Even screw around with a friend"  
  
Buffy was about to put the stake through the girl's heart "You don't want to do that" The girl said as Buffy noticed that her lips were not moving. "I know things that you want to know. I know how it will all end up" she heard the voice say sweetly.  
  
Buffy was not sure if she wanted to know how it would happen. She was not sure who the girl was or where she came from. She was sorely tempted.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy said shakily.  
  
"A present and a curse"  
  
"Cut the psychological crap. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Does it really matter? I told you who I am. I have shown you what I can do for you."  
  
"And, what would be your item in return"  
  
"I told you, slayer, I am here for you. I am here to help you. There is nothing that I want in return. Nothing at all. I am here to save you. I am here to make sure that you do not stop the prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy?"  
  
"If you stop the prophecy" she heard "Then you will begin hell by thinking that you stopped it . If you stop the prophecy. Then you will kill everyone that you know and love. If you let it continue. There will be a valiant fight slayer, and there will be less than 100 that die. And, Dawn and Connor, and the other people on this Earth will be able to live. And, you will be able to Angel's sweet lips again. To softly caress him. And, you will be free to love him like you love him" "Who are you?" Buffy said once more.  
  
"I am not a demon like you think. If you stake me I'll bleed and I'll be dead, and you'll be a murderer again."  
  
The little girl taunted her she knew so many things that no one knew about Buffy. She knew so many things that Buffy had never bothered to tell anyone.  
  
She stared into the girl's eyes as she looked at her.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm a regular teenager. I go to Sunnydale Highschool"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying very hard to tell you. Trying very hard to warn you. "  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The prophecy. Do not stop the Prophecy."  
  
"Why did you not just stop by my office and tell me then instead of out here?"  
  
"There are evil spirits at the school. Spirits that do not want me to know what I know. Spirits that will kill if I tell on them. I read the spirits thoughts. They gave me there secrets, but now they want them back."  
  
Buffy looked at the young girl. The girl was so wise, and yet she could tell by her eyes that she was weary and tired as if she had been awake all night long. As if she had never slept in her life.  
  
"The spirits don't mind killing me"  
  
"But, trust me they won't kill you. They want you to stop it thinking that your doing good."  
  
"But, what is the prophecy?"  
  
"I can not tell"  
  
"But, next time I see you, I will tell you what to do. Listen to me carefully, or else the prophecy won't come true."  
  
All she could think about was Angel. That girl was a mystery. A mystery that she would never get. She was not a demon as Buffy first thought. But, she was a person, a thing, she was an enigma.  
  
What should she do? Was all that Buffy could think about. The little girl could have been operating under demons if she did not listen. Or, the little girl could have been right the last time. But, there was something that stuck in her mind that did not make sense. It finally clicked as she walked away from the cemetery. The girl had said that she could talk to the evil spirits. But, no one could read demon's minds. She remembered when she had tried it on Angel. But, then she thought again. She knew so much, but how? 


	5. Il cuore della Terra l'ha consumata

A/n: I am relishing in knowing what's going to happen, and the fact that you're never going to guess the end, but you might.  
  
The cemetery was cold and dreary as Buffy walked through it wearing her favorite black leather jacket her stake clutched in her hand. There were so many things that she had to think about that it was a wonder that she slayed to vampires as preoccupied as she was. She usually did not slay two days in a row, but part of her wondered if she would have another encounter with the small pale girl that she had seen earlier. She knew so much, and there was so much that she really wanted to believe, but there was so much that she was unsure of about the decision that she might be making.  
  
The night had been pretty uneventful when the leaves rustled behind a cemetery Buffy turned the way of the ruffling leaves hoping to see the little girl when she saw Spike appear from behind a tombstone.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike" she asked obviously perturbed and a bit disappointed.  
  
"Nothing really, just thought that I might be able to help you when that demon spawn is not around"  
  
"He's not demon spawn. He actually has a name Spike. It's Conner."  
  
"Well, I thought that he might be responsible for the evil that's been stirring up around Sunny Dale lately. But, apparently having a name doesn't make you evil anymore."  
  
"Evil's been stirring up. Is that what you just said?"  
  
"I'm surprised that you and your little Scooby gang didn't know about it sooner, but then look at who's on it" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, about the evil"  
  
"Well, you can feel it, something's rising up, and it's definitely not good. You can tell that much because whatever it is have you noticed the decrease of the vampires that have been around lately. There too afraid of it"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've been to the local pubs it's a hell of a lot better than hanging out at your house with demon spawn that's actually been named."  
  
"Spike" Buffy said as she looked at him slowly "Thanks for whatever that cross ass advice was supposed to give me, but it sure was a lot of information."  
  
She sensed a vampire from behind her gripped her stake tightly, and she turned around and staked the vampire not caring to see that it dusted.  
  
"Must've been a rookie"  
  
That is when she caught a glimpse of a crystal ball that was shinning in a bright blue and green seeming to look as if it were the earth. She stared at it's glow for a while. It's beautiful glow that seemed to illuminate the cemetery and shine as bright as anything that she had ever seen in her entire life. Gold lettering lined the outside of the ball and she looked at it as it glowed so intently. For a moment she forgot that Spike was there.  
  
She looked at the inscription and read "QUESTO È IL CUORE DEL MONDO." "What's that supposed to mean?" she turned around and looked at Spike.  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulder and bent down and furrowed his eyebrow. The little girl stepped from behind the branches. Buffy's heart did a double jump the girl had finally come.  
  
"It is the heart of the world" she said softly. She looked swiftly at Spike and shook her head.  
  
'Slayer' Buffy heard pierce her thoughts 'You can not hold on to him. You must let him go. Don't do this to yourself. Why do you really want him? Lust or Love?'  
  
She looked at the little girl who was gazing at her intently. Buffy was torn between her thoughts. She had no idea why she had listened to the girl this far. She knew that she could trust Spike he'd been with her for years. It had taken years to build trust with him. Here she was listening to a little girl, and believing her. There had to be something wrong.  
  
"Leave it here. Leave it be" Buffy bent down to pick it up and she heard "Lasciare l'esso lí" utter from the little girl's mouth, and the little girl was no longer speaking English anymore, but rapid Italian.  
  
"Excuse me" Buffy said as she almost had her hand on it.  
  
"Leave it alone. Let it stay there. The minute you touch it you will be gone" Buffy let her hand move away from it and pushed some leaves over it. But, the voice in the back of her head kept telling her not to listen, and she turned around and grabbed the ball. The first thing she felt was a spinning sensation and she was spinning to no where in particular. When she heard the soft voice of the little girl say "You have ignored my first warning. You may still be able to change the future if you know how to correct your past."  
  
The little girl watched in horror as the body of there last hope fell to the ground. Her skin becoming paler by the second. "The heart of the Earth has consumed her. Il cuore della Terra l'ha consumata" she said.  
  
A/n: Thanks for reading guys.  
  
I am thanking  
  
Inquisitive 1, Slyslayer13- Reading minds is interesting. My grandmother loves the thought though. But, then again she's not all there., Zelda, Evie, Tierra, A Happy Person, Julz, dumbass.com or as I more commonly know her lilshortperson (Shorty Geometry is still kicking ass), Slayer Wannabe, Immature little girl- I went back over that. And, I think that your right in what you said. Sorry about that. I really did stress that one way too much, Sugar101, Seriously, Roxy, Rhapsody-child-of-the sky, My dirty old gym shoes- I wouldn't have been able to make it to the computer to type without you, and pretty much everyone else who reviewed.  
  
Thanks for reviewing. 


	6. L'amo it means I love you

A/n: Thanks for reviewing Tierra. You get a gold star this time. Guess what? Today or tomorrow , is my 1 year anniversary of being a writer on fan fiction. You know what it all started with the *Nsync humor stories. I was a little Freshman going on Sophomore. Now I'm a Sophomore going on Junior. I had my first finished Buffy story in my spiral. I should type it up some time. Hmmm. Then, I moved on to Originals. I'm The Cavity on Fiction Press. And, then I went on Buffiness, and you fan fiction people have been really awesome. Thank you all for sticking with me.  
  
Spike walked hesitantly to the ball. He looked at the pale faced girl. She looked so scared that she looked as if she would die any minute. Spike just looked at her not sure if he should be mad, happy, or angry.  
  
"I..I.told her not.to" She said as her body shook from head to toe.  
  
"Is she alive" Spike heard himself say without thinking.  
  
She nodded slowly, "But, she is worse than dead."  
  
Spike swallowed hard he hoped that it did not mean what he thought that it meant. He hoped so dearly that she was not a vampire the one thing that she had fought against all of her life. He had to know.  
  
"Is she a vampire?" He said hesitantly  
  
"No, but she is being filled with the desires of her heart. Do you know what the heart of the earth is?"  
  
"I thought that it was only a myth"  
  
"That's what all vampires think" she said her eyes looking weary. "The heart of the Earth has consumed her. She has all the desires that she has ever wanted the one thing that she has always wished for. Without interruption, and it could go on forever and ever. It is bliss, and meant to be a little piece of heaven, but in the end it is a piece of hell. To get her out of the way forever. The heart of the Earth has consumed her forever"  
  
"Is there any way that we can get her out?"  
  
"There are many"  
  
"Look, I don't need your bloody no sense answers I need straight answers."  
  
"You could use the spell of Sitika. But, who would you sacrifice Spike? You need someone that the demons talk to, but you need someone that's alive. You need to make sure that the pregnancy goes through, but you don't know who the heart of the earth would be born through."  
  
"It's a chance that we'll have to take.What do I do with that thing?"  
  
"Lasciare l'esso.Leave it"  
  
"At least let us put some leaves over it"  
  
"Just leave it. It hides itself on it's own." The pale face girl walked slowly out of the woods. She walked slowly and quietly. As she walked she was still a mystery. A mystery to everyone and everything. A mystery to life and death.  
  
~.~  
  
Buffy looked out of the window many things passed by leaving a big blur of scarlet, indigo, and gold. Buffy tried to yell out, but she could not be heard she had the stake in her hand, and she had no idea what to defend herself against. She had know idea how she could defend herself, and every second she breathed in fear.  
  
Everything suddenly stopped, and a white door opened across from her. She looked at the door intently stake held tightly in her hand. As the person from behind the door stepped out she looked at a long time friend. "Angel" she said.  
  
He walked across the room as Buffy was stuck to the floor. He grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss deepened, and he kissed her lips the way that only Angel could, and for a while they just kissed each other. The best moment of Buffy's entire life.  
  
The kiss broke apart, and she looked into his familiar dark brown eyes. He smiled, and she smiled back. He looked into her eyes letting Buffy absorb everything. He said slowly in his deep voice the words that Buffy had always wanted to hear.  
  
"Buffy, I came back" the words that Buffy had wanted to hear for so long from his mouth. The words that she hadn't heard in forever. She dropped the stake, and kissed him again not caring about anything else in the world but that.  
  
~.~  
  
Connor walked into the lunch room. Everyone was eating the crap that the cafeteria was serving. He walked into school with his packed lunch and sat by himself as he always did. Not planning for this day to be any different.  
  
"Hey" he heard the shy voice say from across the table. Connor looked up it was Cindy. His stomach did a turn over.  
  
"You know, I am really sorry about what happened the other day, and I'd love to be your friend." She said.  
  
"I heard what you did to her.Do you think I'm stupid.What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You put Buffy in the heart of the Earth.Damnit.if you were mad at me why did you have to take it out on her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her" she said sharply loosing her shy voice. "She picked it up when I told her not to."  
  
"Then why in the hell were you saying the damned spell?"  
  
"I wasn't saying the spell."  
  
"You said some pretty weird stuff. Think I didn't know"  
  
"I was not born in America. I was born in Italy. I was raised there. I barely moved here. I was speaking in Italian."  
  
Cindy closed her eyes, and then she realized why Connor knew so much.  
  
"You were there. Weren't you Connor?"  
  
Connor did not deny it he simply looked at Cindy "So, what if I was there?"  
  
"The vampire that she thought that she had dusted was thrown over by you so you could hide where it was sitting. Because you were.You were.running away, and it was the quickest and quietest way out through the cemetery.Wait you weren't running away you were going to.to."she gasped. Tears started flowing freely down her eyes.  
  
"Connor.please don't kill yourself.please you're the only friend that I've got left." She was crying hard.  
  
Connor went over to her, and hugged her. He was trying to comfort her, and when she got up, and Connor looked at Cindy's eyes he knew right then that he liked Cindy a lot more than a friend.  
  
Cindy and Connor gazed at each other for a while, and almost inevitably came the one thing that there hormones had been telling them to do. The one thing that they wanted. and they finally kissed each other. It was very slow at first, but it deepened. There they were in the noisy school cafeteria making out like no body else was there. They broke apart.  
  
"L'amo" Connor looked at her oddly. Then she realized she had spoken in Italian again. "That means I love you"  
  
"Me to" Connor said 


	7. The Beginning

A/n: Before I begin with another chapter I have a few things that I need to take care of. 1st I have not been able to get on the internet much due to being grounded. I'll try to update better seeing as this is the summer and I don't need to study.  
  
2nd I want to thank  
  
Coutnenay Immature little girl & GC Girl  
  
for reviewing. May I have a round of applause? *Applause sign goes up, and many people begin to applaud.*  
  
3rd I'd like to say this chapter is a little bit longer than usual. Thanks again you guys at fan fic have been great to me. And, that's all I needed to take care of here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The night was dark as Willow worked away on her laptop. There were big bags under her eyes as she researched the heart of the Earth. Spike paced back and forth in her room asking her every five seconds if she had found anything yet. It was only when Spike yelled at her that he remembered what the skinny little girl had told him about a spell.  
  
"The Spell of Sitika" Spike yelled out suddenly. "That's what she said 'The Spell of Sitika will help her.Then she said something about a sacrifice."  
  
Willow looked at him her red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. "You mean you made me look all night for a spell that I already knew all about" she said outraged as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, and headed for Spike. Then she remembered that vampires have to be staked.  
  
Spike heard a loud crashing sound thinking that it was a demon as he ran all the way up the stairs to see what was wrong.  
  
"Connor you Idiot you stupid Scum ball. I hate you"  
  
"Well, I like you about as much as I would like to have a flesh eating fungus that I couldn't remove"  
  
"There's no such thing as a flesh eating fungus. You idiot"  
  
"And how would you know it's not like you're passing biology"  
  
"I am rubber you are glue whatever I say comes off of me and sticks to you"  
  
"My ass cause I'm passing"  
  
"Whatever.But Why did you do it?"  
  
"I told you 50 times that I didn't do it. It's not like I even thought about it"  
  
"Who has the evil mind here?"  
  
"Look you two. What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Spike said  
  
"She's accusing me for something that I didn't do again.Like she always does."  
  
"What are you accusing him for?"  
  
"Look at what he put on my walls"  
  
Spike walked into Dawns room, and all he saw was red paint on Dawn's white walls. Only it wasn't paint that Spike saw. It had the fresh scent of blood upon it. 'I'll kill you. The Heart of the Earth will kill her.Now I'll kill you.'  
  
Spike's stomach began to spin as he saw everything that had happened. Connor came in his face filled with red in anger, and Dawn's face red to.  
  
"Connor didn't do it" Spike said to Dawn reassuringly. "Something else did this.Something else" He patted Dawn's shoulder, and she trembled as she felt his ice cold hand on her shoulder. The way he patted her would have been more comforting if his hand wasn't so stiff if Spike himself weren't so scared. The truth was that he knew that the Scoobie gang wouldn't have a chance if they were without Buffy. He knew that soon they would all be dead.  
  
Dawn looked at Connor she could not believe that she had just blamed Connor on something that was so obvious that he hadn't done. Then again, Connor and her had not gotten on the best of terms. It was not like he was a jerk or a snob like most of the guys at Sunnydale High it was that they just didn't get along. It was understandable for one thing Dawn liked things clean cut, and Connor liked them dirty. She wanted to schedule things and Connor hated schedules.  
  
Later Spike, Anya, Willow, and Xander were in the kitchen. They sat there discussing everything that had happened lately, and what this was all equating to. They talked about the pale faced girl. None of them knew who she was or where she was from, and no one knew her name. However, the one that did know everything about her wasn't present.  
  
Dawn gyrated quickly to the beat. It had been Spike's suggestion for them to get together and do something fun. Actually, it wasn't a suggestion. He threw some money at them, took them by there shirts, and threw them out of the house as he told them in too many words that they would only get in the way. So, they headed to the Bronze. Dawn was having a lot of fun with the guy that she was dancing with. She had seen him around school a lot of times, and he sat behind her in Algebra class. Of course, she never knew that he was a great dancer. The song ended and Dawn sat down next to Connor.  
  
"That would be guy number 263 million that you've flirted with for a while and then came back down and sat next to me"  
  
"Hey, don't be mad cause you can't get none" Dawn said playfully.  
  
Connor looked around he never quite understood why people liked the Bronze so much. All he knew was it was stupid for people to just go dance and then sit down like nothing had happened. If Connor was going to dance he was going to dance with someone worthwhile like Cindy. He thought about her for a minute. Then Dawn looked at him and smiled  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please it will be so much fun" Connor looked at her he really did not want to hear anymore of Dawn's begging. In his mind she begged a little too much for him.  
  
"Okay if you shut up" She complied as they went out onto the dance floor. It was a nice song a very nice song. Connor liked it a lot. They danced for about 3 minutes Connor occasionally stepping on Dawn's toes.  
  
'It's really not that bad' Connor thought as they danced together. The song ended and they sat back down.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about accusing you for the walls"  
  
"It's Okay"  
  
"So are we friends?"  
  
"Yeah.I guess friends" It didn't sound that bad to have Dawn as a friend. Of course they had hated each other, but if Dawn was willing then he was willing. ~~~  
  
Willow looked at Xander "Should I really perform the spell. I don't want to go all blah.again"  
  
He looked at her with understanding "It should be Okay"  
  
Anya broke the connection "Come on don't lie. Do you really think it's okay for the evil witch to perform the Spell of Sitika? I mean I know some demons who haven't even attempted that one. They just break the damn ball, but there's no torture you know. Kind of sad"  
  
Willow looked at the spell over and over. Xander was getting ready to get the ingredients. Willow just looked nervously at the list. Was she prepared to do something as advance as this without going crazy again?  
  
~~~ It was getting late. Dawn was dancing with another guy and Connor was sitting at the table not paying attention. When all of a sudden he smelt something burning. No one noticed, but he did. Then all of the doors to the Bronze shut forcefully as a glimpse of the scarlet fire peered behind the band. Screams were heard loudly throughout the bronze as people tried hard to get away and escape. The smoke was getting thicker. Everyone was rushing to the doors only to find that the doors were locked.  
  
A scream was heard through the crowd as a demon with red skin, red eyes, long nails, and a large nose stepped out on the stage.  
  
"This is the beginning" he spoke through the screams. "No slayer to help. No one here who will help you all. This is the beginning of a hell on Earth" The screams through the club were very loud as the realization spread.  
  
'We're all going to die' Connor thought suddenly. 'All of us' 


	8. The Club

A/n: Um yeah....Maybe I should update more....I think I'll go hide in my corner round about now. The_Cavity hides in Corner* Oh sorry almost forgot R&R.  
  
The club was hot too hot. Dawn was on her hands and knees as she crawled around the room. The demon was in the front of the club laughing.  
  
'Now would be your cue Buffy' Dawn thought. Buffy was supposed to be coming in right now rushing to go and save her. The only problem was that Buffy wasn't there at all. Buffy was in that weird glowing ball thing. In that split second Dawn realized that her sister wouldn't be able to save her this time. Some form of her knew that it was possible that she wouldn't survive, but she also knew that she had to try.  
  
Dawn saw Connor as she crawled around on her hands and knees she knew the air in the Bronze was slowly running out. Connor came over to her as another scream filled the smoggy black air.  
  
"He's back. I've got to die"  
  
"Connor what the Hell"  
  
"Maybe if I die like this they won't take me back...to..to" Connor's sentence faltered  
  
"We've just got to get out of here"  
  
"Dawn...look around you...there isn't a way to get out of here. There is no sister. There's nobody strong...And there's a demon up there..."  
  
"But, somebody will come to save us"  
  
"Maybe in your world where you have Buffy always showing up, but in my world that don't happen...Just accept it Dawn... you're going to die" He looked at her stone cold it was getting warmer and warmer.  
  
Then it was getting cooler and cooler. The fire was gone the demon was gone. Everybody, at the bronze was dancing there wasn't any smoke. It was like the demon had never happened. The people passed out on the floor were never there they were just dancing. Only, Connor and Dawn were still on the floor panting.  
  
"What the hell...what the hell" Dawn kept repeating.  
  
"Come on.. lets get out of here quick" Connor grabbed Dawn's hand as he ran quickly to get them out of the club.  
  
They went on busy streets, but on the dimly lit street near Dawn's house they still ran into vampires several vampires.  
  
"You know how stakes work...Right?" Dawn asked Connor.  
  
"I'm not a complete idiot" Connor replied  
  
"Buffy always said never leave home without one" Just like Buffy would do she grabbed two stakes out of her jacket pocket and threw one at Connor. "I think you're right no one is here to save us tonight"  
  
They both went at the 6 vamps that were fighting them, but one caught hold of Dawn and was getting ready to make a nice meal of her. When Connor staked it, and within minutes they were both about to be eaten by two Michael Jackson looking vampires.  
  
"You know...Dawn...Before I...ow" the fangs bit into him "You're kind of cute you know..ow...and...ow..I kinda like you..shit...and um...damnit..see you on the other side"  
  
"Damn..ditto" She said  
  
But, to prove how lucky they were that night the remaining vampires were all dusted by Spike in his long leather duster.  
  
"Come on mates..."he said  
  
The two followed behind Spike as the backs of there hands brushed, and they were soon holding hands behind Spike's back.  
  
However, Connor was confused because he kept thinking about Cindy, and how much he thought that he liked her. He thought and thought about her, and he realized that the feeling that he loved Cindy was gone.  
  
But, Connor didn't know that hiding behind a bush in the cemetery was Cindy. Vampires rounded on her about to kill her, and she knew that at that moment the Prophecy was beginning, and with the slayer gone there was no chance. But, she knew that she had to stop it, and within the blink of an eye Cindy had disappeared from her attackers. 


	9. L'amore ucciderà

A/n: Pretty interesting chapter. I'll say I have to thank a couple of folks. The last time I updated this story I was in the summer before junior year. I am a senior A random person yells in the background CLASS OF '05 ROCKS SOCKS, and I forgot about this story. I know what kind of writer forgets about their stories. I switched schools and had the hardest junior year ever so suddenly this story didn't matter as much anymore. But, I'd like to thank Michelle R for reviewing in December of my senior year. Then I remembered this story, re read it, and was like I should finish this up. So I promise you I will finish this one day. (Sure on the week of finals I could be studying or applying for college, but that wouldn't be called procrastinating would it?)

Oh yes, and the other reviewers get a huge warm and appreciated hug.

Reviewer in background: A HUG. WTF!!!! I deserve more than that I reviewed. I took my Oh so sweet time and reviewed damnit. GIVE ME MORE!!! I also give you a huge smile, and advice

"Remember, we are all at fortune's beck. Your horse may throw you down and break your neck"

**And if you didn't want to read my A/N here is the next chap.**

---

An icy blue droplet careened down her pale face as her red hair blew in the wind. She looked at the ball glowing brightly. She knew that if she touched the ball of the earth that she would die, but she could not decide if death was what she truly desired. What waited for her behind that door of death? The world's biggest secret.

The tears that were falling down Cindy's face were the purest form of her soul. Her mother told her that, but she never understood. She did not understand until now, and could not comprehend what her tears meant.

"Giovanna…Wake up" her mother said to a pale faced young girl with red hair.

"Giovanna sweetie…wake up look at America"

The pale faced girl pressed her face against the window to look down and see America.

"It looks just like Italy. When will we go back to Italy?"

"When I solve this little problem. I promise that is when we will go back"

That was her mother's promise. Cindy looked at the tombstone where her tears had fallen. Six feet under the cold hard tombstone lived her mother. Her mother was dead. Just like Connor's love for her.

"Giovanna" a voice said behind her. Cindy whipped her head around shocked to be called by her proper name. No one was behind her, or around her. However, she looked at the glowing ball, and instantly became aware that the Heart of the Earth was talking to her

"Giovanna…Oh my sweet darling" She knew the sweet voice anywhere. The voice belonged to her mother. The same mother that she held her hand as she walked along her favorite park, and gave her band aids after she fell off her bicycle every other day. "Love is pain. Love is not pure. Hate love. Love hate. You are no longer needed here. Take the heart of the earth. Why not? Why not die?"

With absolute conviction Cindy turned to the ball and stretched her hand toward it.

-----

"Spike… what's going on?" Dawn said.

"Everything"

"Well, that answers a lot of questions?" Connor said sarcastically

"Look I haven't got time to argue with demon spawn"

"I am not demon spawn…You know what Spike you are nothing but a scared little vampire who is afraid of hell"

Spike stopped walking "Me…afraid of hell…I fear nothing you little twit"

"Then you fear hell even more than I thought that you did" said Connor. The answer that he gave was one of the wisest things Connor had ever sad.

Spike began walking faster.

"We've been through everything tonight we deserve to know" Dawn said.

"Yes you do, but not now. Now is not the correct time to tell you. Not at all."

---

The heart of the earth shined even brighter than it ever had before, and inscribed around the ball were words Cindy's mother said that Cindy had forgotten that her mother used to say those words all of the time.

_Love Hate Amare l'Odio._

_Hate Love Odiare l'Amore. _

_Kill Love Uccidere l'Amore. _

_Love Kills L'amore ucciderà._

Cindy withdrew her hand quickly. She knew much better that to touch the heart of the earth. Those words reminded her of something else that her mother had once told her.

"I'd much rather you die than live an illusion". This was not Cindy's mother. Cindy knew that now.

However, even as she walked away from the ball she could hear the ball yelling her name

"GIOVANNA, FERMARE!!!COME IL DORSO!!! (Giovanna, stop! Come back!)

Cindy walked proudly away. She was no longer Giovanna from this moment on. She was only Cindy, and she would do whatever she could to get Connor back, and stop the prophecy. Giovanna was dead. Giovanna was in the past, or so she thought.

---

Angel kissed Buffy fervently, but a new thought occurred to her.

'This…can't be real. I am no longer 16 anymore. This…What I am doing can not be real?'

As suddenly as this thought occurred to Buffy did Angel begin to disappear and fade away in the background. Leaving like the illusion that he was. However Buffy could not stop looking into Angel's dark brown eyes that were fading away. She did not want to loose him again. What could an illusion hurt? There weren't any demons in here that were trying to kill her. Buffy, for the first time in her life, felt safe. That was what was important. As long as she felt safe everyone else was safe.

But, they were not.

---

(A/n: If I have confused you at all. I'll give you a TheCavity clear up. In most teacher like voice I can muster Giovanna is Cindy. Giovanna was Cindy's real name, and that is what Giovanna's mother used to call her.) PLEASE R&R.

Hey do't you love how my chapter names tell you absolutely nohing about what will happen in the chap. LOL!!


	10. The Spell of Sitika out of the heart

A/n: Wow an update...Shows I still haven't completely given up on this thingy...Sadly enough my last update I was like woot woot '05. Thats really sad. Seeing as I graduated and am on my second year of college. I really want to update this more, and finish it. Seeing as it really is one of my better crappier ideas.I'm just busy. Anyways...another installment will be coming soon hopefully.Maybe tomorrow. Or, whenever I can get to my computer.

Yours,

TCavity

Oh yeah, and for those of you who might not of known this...Although, I am sure most of you do. William Blake-famous British Poet (My favorite Poet) of the Romantic Era wrote the poem th Chimeny Sweeper. Actually, he wrote two of them. One in Song's of Innocence and another in Song's of Experience. The quotation I used came from the Songs of Experience's Version.

Therefore I should

Disclaimer: I , TheCavity, do not own any good British Poems. Unfortunately, I do not own The Chimney Sweeper and realize. That Spike is in no way connected to William Blake. Although, it would be cool if he was. And this fan fic does not in anyway express any views held by the Buffy people (who I do not own) or the deceased William Blake. Which is also very unfortunate. However, the idea was mine, and You people can't have it sticks tongue out

Dawn sat on Connor's bed still shocked from everything that had happened earlier. It was 2:00 Am and she could not even think about sleeping. Looking into Connor's eyes she knew that he felt the exact same way.

"I can't believe all of that just happened. I can't believe were still alive" she said her voice shaky as she looked down at the dark blue comforter.

"We're screwed you know. Very very screwed. Buffy gone. Its going to be a hell on Earth"

"Anya,Willow,Xander,and Spike will figure it out.They always do"

"Not this time Dawn its going to be intense, and I don't think any of them can save us. Dawn, we're on our own"

"What do you mean we're on our own. I told you we've got Anya,Willow,Xan-"

"Did you notice how that demon disappeared and no one noticed but us?" Connor interrupted.

" I noticed, why?"

"Because...that's a target demon. It has another name, but it only targets certain people. Dawn. that thing is after us, and no one else can see it. And now that Buffy is out of the way it has a clear shot. I'm starting to think all of this was a set up. To get to us"

"Are you saying someone in hell wants us you know gone?"

"I'm saying someone in hell wants us dead" Connor said raking a hand through his hair. He always had a knack for saying things that no one wanted to say

----

_'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this' _were the thoughts in Willow's head just before she began the spell. Her hands shaky. The spell of Sitika. But, who would it be? who would be the human sacrifice?

She began summoning the strength inside of her tuning herself with nature. Smelling the incent of lavendar as it went through her nose and filled her body up. The trick of this spell was to resist all temtpation. Tara's voice in her ear so quietly becoming louder and louder as hands wrapped around her body. She couldn't stop thinking Tara...Tara...Tara.

_Resist willow...Resist. _and with those words in her head she tensed her body up only to hear the Tara's intense scream. Tara was hurting, going to hell. No, Tara doesn't belong in hell. She had to save her from hell.

_Resist willow...Resist_

She began the incantation all the while Tara's screaming filled her ears and her very body she needed Tara. She loved Tara. Was an illusion all that bad? Tara couldn't hurt, Willow promised herself that she would shield her from pain and hurt.

_Resist willow...Resist_

And, then it happened as if in slow motion the cold metal in Warren's hand the silver bullet making its way through the window. She could stop the bullet if she just gave herself to it. She could save Tara, if she could catch it in her hand. If she could just reach far enough. And, her and Tara would be the way they were meant to be. Tara's voice was whispering in her ear now no longer screaming.

_"Follow me Willow"_

_RESIST WILLOW...RESIST._

And, then it happened the realization of waking up into reality. Willow was back and in front of her friends. Tara wasn't there her voice was no longer in her ear, and that lavendar smell was gone.She was back to reality. The spell was done.

"Its over" she said as tears were falling down her cheek "the spell is done the sacrifice over.Buffy is on her way back" tears were really falling down her cheek unstopping. She had let Tara go for Buffy's sake again. She was always loosing her to Buffy, always.

-----

Cindy was walking through the graveyard, and she could feel in her loins the Spell of Sitika had just been performed. The prophecy was going to come true. She thought. Never before had she felt so sure of herself.

Quick quiet feet in the night. Vampires always thought that she couldn't hear them and know they were there.

"Where are your father & mother say?"

"They have both gone up to church to pray" she responded. And, turned around to look at the vampire in the leather duster.

"I knew I had seen you before. I knew it" Spike said. "You see back when I was William, or better known today as William Blake. I wrote a poem called the _Chimney Sweeper"_

And, you my dear were the one that was in the snow, and while you may not remember me. I remember you. Because your answer bothered me so much I wrote a poem about it. I knew you looked familiar. You an your italianess really threw me off, and then I remembered I would never forget those eyes."

"And?" cindy said her voice cracking as she walked nearer to a gravestone behind her growing paler and paler by the second.

"You obviously are not a vampire or a zombie. So,what are you doing my dear chimney sweep. In this century. Where you obviously don't belong?"

----

Buffy saw a mole on Angel's cheek. A mole? what was that doing there it obviously didn't belong there.Definately not...It belonged anywhere ele but on his perfect cheek. Where was she? What was she doing here? Where were Dawn and her family? And, then she realized with certainty she did not belong here.Pulsating near the door was the ball she had touched to get here. Certainly that would bring her out of here. And she ran toward the pulsating ball and grabbed onto it with both hands. Yes, she needed to get back to reality.

----

In front of a crying Willow she stood. Somber faces on everyone around her.

"Buffy,you're back...Its nice to see you" Xander said.

"It is certainly nice to see you" Willow said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she ran upstairs.

---

Connor and Dawn were still in Connor's room oblivious to the fact that Buffy had gotten back.

"So, I assume that we need to find away to protect ourselves."

"No, we stay here...Ready to fight" Connor said. "You should run...I'm going to fight this thing, and hopefully we'll both be alive."

"Connor...you can't stay and fight this thing alone"

"I can do anything I want to do"

"Well...if you are going to fight this Target demon you'll need help. With grit and determination Dawn looked Connor in the eye."And...I'm not going to back down I will help." Dawn said thinking about all that she had been through with Buffy there to save her. She was on her own now. It was time to work without Buffy. She would always appreciate how her sister wanted her to live a normal life and to hide in the face of danger, but Dawn was not going to hide anymore. Dawn was not going to run. She and Connor were going to do what they were born into. A world of Angel's and Demons a world where to be alive they had to fight. And, fight hard.

Connor saw this in her eyes, and although Dawn still annoyed him a little. He respected her.

"We're going to have to research first."

"Don't worry my sister is the slayer. I'm like a little librarian. My name should be Dawn Demon Researcher Summers" she chuckled to herself.

_'Perfect way to the ruin the moment'_ Connor thought rolling his eyes.


	11. The Spell of Sitika's Consequences

A/N: A very pivotal chapter I must say….very very pivotal were more than halfway through the story YAY.

Just wanted to give a thanks to. Katie thanks for reviewing. So without much talking here is the next chap.

-----

The magic was still pulsating through her body and even as Willow looked into Buffy's calm eyes she could not seem to stop the magic pulsating through her. She had to perform some type of spell to get the magic to go away; she had to. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked into Buffy's eyes once again. Tara was gone because of Buffy she was always loosing things to her. Maybe, If Buffy lost something to Willow it would all be better. Maybe, just maybe. Her eyelids rested over her eyeballs for a second, and she waited for a decision to come. Who would she ruin? What would she do?

And then, an idea came to her. A magical idea.

-----

Dawn and Connor climbed out of the window. They agreed that they didn't want the Scooby gang to know they were going to fight because the gang would try to stop them from going. Dawn looked at Connor for a moment.

"Connor…What do we do now?"

Honestly, he didn't know what to do, so he shook his head and felt his hair over his brow.

"I guess we go to that library"

"The sunnydale high library?"

"What else?"

"You know Sunnydale high is over the hell mouth"

"Look Dawn, it's the only chance we got. You said you were going to fight with me. So go with me."

Dawn let out a breath of air. This idea of fighting seemed like a great idea moments ago. However, now, that the internal music was gone, she realized the idea of fighting wasn't going to be as glamorous as she thought it was. Connor, although, they were fighting the same thing was still an ass.

----

"Look William, or as we all better know you, the bloody, your friends are in danger. I don't know any better way to tell you they are in trouble. But, If I don't time everything right. Everyone will be dead"

"What the hell are you talking about Sweep? How do you expect me to believe you?"

"Look, I just know, and you could ruin everything Spike…If you don't do what you're told" the meek personality of Cindy took a turn and Spike was staring at her. Really staring at her face.

"I don't have to bloody listen to you" he said unconvincingly "I'm a rebel. Yes, I'm a rebel. What are you?"

"Do I have to say it….Don't you know what I am"

Spike fell to the floor bowing "The Princess….The Princess Giovanna of Sitika"

"Am I a chimney sweep"

"You are whatever you want to be" as if he was in a trance Spike followed Cindy out of the cemetary.

---

Buffy was in the kitchen as Xander and Anya questioned her. No one was watching Willow anymore; a crystal was still left on the ground where Willow had performed the spell. If she grabbed the gem on the floor no one would notice. The spell of Sitika was complete, but Willow could still feel the power pulsating through her body.

She muttered a quick incantation underneath her breath and the pulsating feel of magic suddenly left her. Willow was finally just Willow, although she had done something horrible. She couldn't tell anyone what she had done. No, this secret she would carry with her to the grave.

---

Passion:an undeniable passion overtook Dawn's body as Connor and her researched at the library. His hand was on top of the book. The page was turning very slowly as Connor's divine hands flipped the page. She looked at him; his eyes no longer looking at the text of the book but staring into her deep eyes. The kiss seemed perfectly natural, and the quick and sudden tugging on her clothes seemed as if that was always supposed to happen. Her conscience wasn't stopping her. She tried to struggle with reasoning, and telling herself that she didn't need to have sex with Connor. That it wasn't right. But, right before she was about to tell him she didn't want to have sex with him, her conscience thought for her.

'Its not like anyone is in the library right now. We broke in. It's the end of the world. What would It matter what I do?"

----

Cindy looked through the window as she watched Connor the only person she ever connected with during this time period have sex with someone she really liked. She could feel a twinge of pain over her heart as she watched, but she knew this was how the future was supposed to unfold. This was supposed to happen, but she just wished Dawn would get off the top of her man. And as she was pulling up her hand to break the window and do something about it, a hand stopped her.

"Look, Princess of Sitika, Chimney Sweep, whoever the bloody hell you are" a british bleached haired vampire said to her. "I may have to listen to whatever you say because I am bound by your laws. But, let me just say. Love hurts. And. You know the risks involved in stopping this. Dawn doesn't know the risks involved in what she's doing. Don't steal her soul, joy, and passion from her... Please"

---


	12. Sex,Addicts,Slaves, and Revenge

A/n: I know I should be ashamed…Of my update timing, but this is what I have. I apologize for the wait. I really love this fanfiction, and I do plan on ending it soon. So here is one of the last chapters. Alrighty, thanks for reading!!! Have a great year, and Happy Easter!!!

Cindy closed her eyes for a moment before she stared at Spike's blue eyes intent on telling him that he was under her control, should learn to speak when spoken to, and wasn't as much of a bad-ass as had been rumored through the under-world. She changed her mind once again and decided to stare at the two bodies embraced in each other's arms wondering how could Dawn sleep with someone that she cared so much, but a small unnoticeable voice in her head told her that Dawn was not the one to completely blame for the situation that Connor and Dawn were in. As the voice in her head grew stronger, she gave into it, and decided that she shouldn't take away Dawn's soul because if Connor really loved her as much as she thought that he did, then he would be thinking about Cindy and the spell would not have control over him.

"I didn't catch it before, but I think I get it. Are you in love with Angel's little brat?" Spike said. She realized that his rudeness was coming back and she was loosing her control over his mind, but she couldn't concentrate as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. "Listen, sweep, you may have the whole mystical power over me. You may be on top of the world, but I know about love. Trust me, I've loved the people that I knew I couldn't get involved with and would never love me back. I know its painful, to feel so deeply for someone, even when you don't realize that you are doing it. But, its unfair to these people that you don't have the heart to say that you love them when the time is right, to expect them to be fully committed to you. It doesn't make the love that you feel for the brat hurt less, but I guarantee you that it will hurt less than having him die in your arms. The prophecy is what you came back to do. You can't loose sight of that"

A tear fell onto her arm, and Cindy couldn't pin point the moment when she started to cry, but she knew that the Vampire's words were the truest words that she could ever hear. Her hand relaxed for a moment, and she walked away from the window.

"Come on, William, we have work that needs to be done"

----

Buffy still looked shaken up about the heart of the Earth. She could still smell traces of Angel behind her, and she kept checking over her shoulder to see if Angel was still there. She rested her mind for a moment as Xander and Anya attempted to make tea for everyone, and Willow laid in a corner trying not to say anything. Had she been pulled out of heaven again? Would her friends ever let her stop being the slayer and let her rest for a moment? The thought angered Buffy, and she realized that she was destined to be like a vampire as long as she had friends that would bring her back, she would be forced to live in hell. It wasn't fair to her. She looked at Willow, and for the first time in a while she felt as if one of her very best friends was standing in the way of something that belonged to her. A final thought ran through Buffy's mind, as the tea was being prepared and her eyelids felt heavy, would she have to kill Willow to have the opportunity to rest in peace?

As Willow watched Buffy's eyelids close she felt extremely guilty, but didn't have the courage to tell anyone about what she had done with all of her jealousy and rage. She felt so ashamed and wished that there was something that she could do take back the mean spirited spell she had just cast. The magic and the emotions had gotten to be so much for her, and she realized that in the moment that she had let her guard down magic had taken control of her. Willow wanted to tell her friends so badly about what she had done, but there would be no way that they could change the outcome of what happened. Plus, she couldn't bare telling her friends that she was not as in control of her magic as she originally thought that she was. It was hard to tell her non-addict friends that they couldn't understand how hard it was to be an addict

---

'At least I won't die a vrigin' Dawn thought as she pulled up her underwear, pulled up her jeans, and buttoned her shirt. It was funny that even though it was the end of the world Dawn was trying to still look presentable. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't the end of the world, and next Monday she'd be back in Algebra class like he normal kid that she was, maybe even a tad cooler because she had enough experience, now to be one of the experienced girls, but not enough to be considered a slut. Maybe, if they could research they would be able to save the world from peril. Even though, Buffy wasn't there to save them. Dawn looked out the window, she felt as if someone had been watching her, but when she looked out of the window no one was there. Maybe, she was expecting Buffy to come in and save her, but Dawn knew that Buffy would never have let Dawn have sex with Connor, because Buffy was always right on time to protect Dawn. In all Dawn's life, she had never known Buffy to be late when it counted.

Dawn and Connor resumed looking at the books, and Connor studied Dawn's face as she looked at demon after demon. He admired the way that she was persistent and knew what she believed in, but the passion that was between them earlier when they first gazed at each other before they had sex was gone. He admired, appreciated, even liked Dawn, but he knew that he didn't love her. His shoulders fell as he sighed, he had just had sex with a girl that he didn't like, and he couldn't understand why he had sex now that he looked at her. Even more, he couldn't understand why he wasn't in love with her because he should have loved her long brown hair, blue eyes, and open personality. Connor kept telling himself to love Dawn, but for some reason he couldn't, and he couldn't lie to her by saying the words after the moment that they shared together. Instead after about 30 minutes of silence he decided to bring up the moment.

"How was it for you?"

Dawn looked perplexed as he asked her. She thought for a moment, and then realized he wasn't talking about the demon researching.

"It was different. You?"

"The same"

"I can't understand why I did that with you just now. I don't mean to lead you on Connor. I mean I like you and all, but I kind of feel like I was using you to feel safe and secure for just a moment. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Connor nodded his head, and he completely agreed with Dawn for a second time this crazy night. "I did the same to you Dawn, and I'm really really sorry about that.You're a great friend"

"You to, now lets get back to researching," but before Dawn's neck could bend to the book she looked at Connor and said "Do you think that it would be silly if I thought that I could wake up and this could all be a really bizarre dream?"

Usually, Connor would have thought in his mind that this was the dumbest thing that he had ever heard. He would have seen it as a way to think of himself as superior to others because he had been in hell, but something about the delicate hopeful way Dawn said it made Connor think about his own life, and how he had earlier tried to kill himself hoping that death was the way out of his nightmare, and he looked beyond Dawn's mask and said "No…It wouldn't be strange. In fact, I'd be a little worried if you didn't think that way."

Dawn went back to looking at different demons and Connor's eyes looked at page after page as his mind wasn't taking anything that he looked at in to thought, but going over the nights Bizarre chain of events that happened. As he looked at the books he realized that they were trying to research a target demon. They were starting in the wrong place. What they should be looking for was…

"Dawn have you thought about the name Target Demon?"

"No…I've been looking for it though, but I haven't thought about the name at all."

"What do you think that we can draw from the name?" he said scratching his chin and sounding like a professor.

"That it shops at Target" Dawn laughed "I'm kidding…that it has a target…some kind of target."

"Why do you think that we are the targets? I mean you and I?"

"I'm the key to hell…you've been in hell its all your guess"

"Other than that. Just think most people don't know that about us do they?"

"No…most people don't know that…I mean I tried to get Buffy to make a shirt, but she said it would look tacky, and she had just died so she really didn't take the idea too seriously."

"Who would know that we even want to deal with demons? They could send a vampire after us if they wanted us dead.I don't think this Target Demon attack is as random as we think it is. I say we should stop trying to figure out about the target demon. And figure out who would send it to kill us.?" Connor said slamming a book shut. "so…how do we go about it?"

"OMG!!! GET UNDER THE TABLE!" Dawn shouted at Connor as he thought that this wasn't how he expected to solve the problem, but as he caught a glimpse of Dawn's eyes. He dove underneath the table just before a chair came crashing on top of the stack of books.

"Did you bring some weapons?" Connor asked

"Of course. We aren't taking this one sitting down are we?"

"Hell no"

Connor stood up with Dawn right behind him. He looked around and saw nothing. Almost, as if they had hallucinated the whole chair throwing"

"What the hell" Connor said ready to fight "Where did it…that is really random"

"What does all this mean, Connor?"

"It means that you and I are finally asking the right questions. I bet that hallucination means we are on the right trail of whoever has been sending this demon after us. Lets make a list. Things might get rough, it looks like whoever is trying to kill us doesn't want us to know who is doing this."

"What if it isn't someone that we know?"

"Its like you said earlier, before that weird chair incident. This can't be at randomn."

"You know what would be even better?"

"What?" Connor said writing the names down on his paper.

"If we went over tonight's events as we wrote everything down"

Connor and Dawn went to work.


End file.
